Garden walls are produced, for example, from natural stone or from panels resembling natural stone, from planks or sleepers such as those used in the construction of railroads or from concrete slabs which, however, need to be reinforced if they exceed a certain length and which, in consequence, have relatively high manufacturing and production costs. While laying straight wall portions comprised of natural stone and similar materials is relatively simple, of securing of such elements to one another is generally complicated. The configurations of the corners of these types of walls are often aesthetically unpleasing, and their configuration also complicates the task of securing the elements.
Generally, the procedure of securing components of the above-described walls is such that encasement boards are provided behind the wall, so as to face the soil, and the rear surface of the walls is reinforced with concrete. If wooden sleepers are employed, securement may also be achieved by laying such sleepers transversely, but this arrangement complicates the construction of the wall. Moreover, railway sleepers are generally old and do not usually have a particularly attractive appearance. A further complication in the securing of stone or concrete walls arises, because the walls generally have to be partially encased during construction and have to be secured by means of concrete.
Structural elements having dovetailed joints are known, per se, from French publication FR-A-2 376 269, for example. This document describes structural elements which have circumferential grooves and which can be interconnected, through the intermediary of a connecting element having a tongue member at each end. Such structural elements can be used for the composite erection of smooth walls. However, these elements are not suitable for the erection of garden walls which need to be secured.